1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a feeder and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A sheet feed tray for storing sheets used to form an image exists in an image forming apparatus.
If a sheet stored in a sheet feed tray runs out, the user draws out the sheet feed tray from the image forming apparatus and replenishes the sheet storage portion of the drawn-out and exposed sheet feed tray with sheets.
On the other hand, to convey a sheet stored in the sheet feed tray at the image forming time, a pickup roller exerts a sheet feed pressure on a stored sheet and a feed roller and a retard roller exert a separation pressure on a conveyed sheet to separate conveyed sheets overlapping each other.